supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The House of Arachne/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Icewish (Sorry if it's bad, it was the first thing that came to my mind.) Info: The Ordon Village has been attacked by a monster at night, and three of the children who live there have been kidnapped. The only clue to who has committed this crime is the strange spiderwebs the monster had left behind. They lead through the forest toward an abandoned village a few miles away from the Ordon Village. The villagers blame the kidnappings on Skulltulas, and believe that the children would have died by now from the giant spiders' deadly venom, so they have given up the search. Link, however, suspects different, and follows the eerie webs to the house of Arachne. (The group must rescue the three kidnapped children and bring them back to the Ordon Village) RP Characters: Link (Icy) Kayle (Frost) Edme (Edme) Aiyana (Edme) King Dedede (Ftag) Captain Falcon (Johnson ace) Luigi (Johnson ace) Shaymin (Reshiram) Keldeo (Reshiram) In Hyrule.... "You're crazy," replied Mayor Bo. "They're dead. Don't make more of a deal than you already have, their parents already have a lot to deal with and I don't need you making it worse for them." "But sir, they could still be alive," replied Link. "There's an abandoned town close by the village, and that's where the webs lead. There used to be an old story-" "The one about the spider-lady, Arachne?" Link nodded. The mayor started to laugh at him. "Link, you're seventeen, why do you still believe in children's stories?" Link didn't reply. "If you want to go and waste you're time, fine, I'm not stopping you. But while you're out there, go do us all a favor and read a book or something on how to act normal, maybe on that'll teach you to not believe in silly stories ''and that your horse can't talk?" Epona, who was standing next to link, snorted in disgust at the mayor's comment. Link just smiled and said "Yes sir," as he mounted his horse. The man walked away from Link and his horse, still laughing slightly. Icewish ♥ 18:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Kayle walked into town, extremely tired. She fell down onto the grass, obviously going to take a nap. That's when she saw Link. She scrambled up off of the ground and ran towards him. "Hi! What are you doing here?" 03:05, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme had been in the village, and smelled a familiar scent. "Link?" She followed his scent, but soon smelled another scent. She decided to follow the second one first, and go back to Link's. She continued walking, when her nose touched someone else's. "Aiyana! What are you doing?" Edme soon realized she made a big mistake. "Well, I happened to hear the news about the three children,and decided to see what had happened. I smelled your smell, and decided to come here! Before, I decided to travel to Tigonia, and the ligers there are very different! They like talking a lot! They ''love ''talking a lot! And, they also like to wake up early! I started to sleep later (like, five minutes later than usual) after I started going on journeys, but I've adapted to the tigon lifestyle! So don't expect me to wake up late anymore!" ☆Edme☆ 16:21, May 20, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede approached the group to make Aiyana stop talking. After seeing Link and Kayle, he greeted them. Ftaghn Talk 20:22, May 20, 2013 (UTC) "Well, I live here, so that might be why," said Link to Kayle. "But have any of you seen any odd things happening on your way here by any chance?" Icewish ♥ 21:54, May 20, 2013 (UTC) "Nope!" Kayle replied. "Unless a huge group of spiders heading off into the woods counts." 00:11, May 21, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, that seems about right...." said Link. Epona slowly began to walk towards the edge of the village. "I'm going to investigate. You all can come along too if you would like, I guess," Link said to the group. Icewish ♥ 03:50, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Luigi was on a taxi ship, driven by the captain. It crashed near the Ordon Village. " where are we?" Luigi asked. Captain falcon shrugged. Luigi wandered off to find someone who would tell him.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:40, May 21, 2013 (UTC) " you know, I was once a famous driver..." Stated Captain Falcon to Luigi. " looks as if my driving skills aren't up to standards."--Johnson ace (talk) 15:40, May 21, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede was annoyed at being ignored. Ftaghn Talk 19:52, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Kayle started to run ahead. "Well, if we're going to investigate, might as well start now!" 21:18, May 21, 2013 (UTC) "I'll come too," Edme said. "I will too!" Aiyana said, ignoring Dedede when he tried to shush her before," You know, I came here becaus I love children, and they love me! I heard about the missing kids here in the village in Tigonia on Tigon Vision-they call it TV for short! Isn't it cool?-so I came here the moment I heard of it! I saw these crazy spiders, and I have a tremendous fear of spiders, arachnophobia! I'm pretty sure there'll be hundreds more spiders, but I want to be brave. Also, my sister's friend's cousin's liger-ball coach's roommate's insurance agent has a pet tarantula, and I don't want to be afraid anymore." ☆Edme☆ 22:01, May 21, 2013 (UTC) "Um, alright," said Link to Aiyana. ---- (I'm sorry for not having a very good post, I don't have much time) They group reached the village. It was abanoned, and only one house still stood. Icewish ♥ 22:15, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked around. ☆Edme☆ 22:49, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Keldeo walked up. "Ghost house?" asked Keldeo. Shaymin was near by. "Um.. so you guys need help? I heard of dead kids and whatever that name is." he muttered. Keldeo didn't know it was Arachne, but he could sence a presence, due to fighting a simlair boss that was a fake of her in the cave of nex. (Long way back, like a few months ago. Haha, I remember Super Smash RP. That did get kinda boring...) ✰Reshiram✰ Link dismounted Epona and turned into a wolf. He was trying to find out who, if anyone, had been here recently. Link pushed against the door, which was unlocked, and opened it slowly. Icewish ♥ 02:41, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Keldeo looked scared. "What's in their? Besides spiders..." he asked, creeped out. ✰Reshiram✰ "Well, there probably is something scary. I hate haunted houses. I've been to one, and I mostly got scared at the giant eleven-foot-high spider," Aiyana said. ☆Edme☆ 03:03, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Captain Falcon and Luigi saw Link.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC) " I think we are in Hyrule" Captain falcon commented. They approached the house and saw the group.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:36, May 22, 2013 (UTC) "Let's explore this place while the ship is charging it's energy!" Shouted Captain falcon--Johnson ace (talk) 15:43, May 22, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede, who had been there all along, proceeded. Ftaghn Talk 20:12, May 22, 2013 (UTC). Edme heard a growl. "What was that?" Aiyana giggled. "My stomach. Hey, does anyone have flan? No meat please, I'm a vegeterian." ☆Edme☆ 23:08, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Dedede rolled his eyes. Ftaghn Talk 01:47, May 23, 2013 (UTC) "How dare you roll your eyes at me?" Aiyana pointed her paw at Dedede. ☆Edme☆ 02:15, May 23, 2013 (UTC) "A talking wolf eh?" asked Captain Falcon. Meanwhile, Luigi had placed some goggles on and was flashing a light directly from them. " It will only last for a few minutes " luigi said. "But this house looks haunted..."--Johnson ace (talk) 16:17, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Dedede asked, "Is that a challenge??????" Ftaghn Talk 19:38, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Kayle ran towards the house. "It's obviously haunted. Come on! This'll be fun!" 21:26, May 23, 2013 (UTC) (Do you mean Edme is a wolf? Because Aiyana is a liger.) "No, I just remember my sister more." ☆Edme☆ 00:40, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Link crept deeper into the house. It was very dark inside, though the pale light streaming inside from the door revealed pale cobwebs in the first room. Icewish ♥ 01:10, May 24, 2013 (UTC) "It's ''Hauntedddd!!!!" said Aiyana. ☆Edme☆ 02:56, May 24, 2013 (UTC) "Ooooh! Watch out for ghosts!" Kayle laughed then grinned hugely. "I guess this place has a spider problem. Wait a minute..." 03:35, May 24, 2013 (UTC) "Hi there. I bet you all won't last much time here!" shouted Captain Falcon, childly. Captain Falcon dashed off to explore the house.--Johnson ace (talk) 16:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Luigi." said Luigi, finally introducing himself. "If there are ghosts here, I'll suck them in with by vacuum gun! I was once a ghost hunter many years ago..."--Johnson ace (talk) 16:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked a little scared, "Didn't I see a huge group of spiders earlier?" 21:50, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana leaped and dashed behind Kayle, "Where?" ☆Edme☆ 23:24, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Link shook his head in disapproval and, still as a wolf, checked to see who had been here recently by the scent of the air. He found a scent trail, that of the children from teh village, and started to follow it. Icewish ♥ 01:02, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Edme followed, and Aiyana stayed bahind Kayle. ☆Edme☆ 01:06, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay